is he jacob or is he Shun
by ariblack10
Summary: Shun's grandfather died of an heart attack. so he has to go live with his father Billy and step mother, there Billy called him Jacob so he doesn't go by Shun. Fast forward to when Renesmee's 15, Ace comes, it's as simple as that, full summery in side. a little Jacob(Shun)/ Neisse romance and a little bit of Hydron being a royal-pain-in-the-butt there is some MR in this story too.
1. return of a hot-shot

Shun's grandfather died of an heart attack, so he has to go live with his father Billy and step mother, there Billy called him Jacob so he doesn't go by Shun. Fast forward to when Renesmee's 15, Ace comes, it's as simple as that, Jacobs life is turned upside down. He comes to the Cullen's in the middle of the night, from then it's surprise after surprise for Shun and Jacob's other life is now mixed with this one, Jacob becomes no more than an distant memory for shun as his true identity becomes clearer every day none of the Cullen's Expected Jacob to be like this, they were feed lies and no one but Bella and Neisse trusted him, Bella because she thought if Jacob was her best friend he must still deep down be the same person, and Nessie because she refuses to believe Jacob was not real, but the one thing that was real was Shun's love for nessie

I do not own Bakugan or Twilight

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: a blast form<strong> **the past**

"What's going on?" I asked the wind was roaring so loud that it could only mean two things a hurricane, which I highly doubt, or the dimensional gate way was opening. For a second I saw myself when I was fourteen shaking hand with Ace

"Who were they" Bella asked for they saw the image too

_Why Ace why not Dan _I thought

"What do you think about this Jacob" Emmett asked

"I think… that a dimensional gate way is about to open up in front of us" I said then the portal opened up above us and Ace Grit fell to the ground the Cullen's all took a step back away from him

"Hey, ninja wannabe, long time, no see" he said faintly as he passed out and I caught him before he hit the ground the wind had died down

"What was that all about and Jacob who is that? Why did he call you ninja wannabe" Neisse asked

"1 I don't know, 2 he's Ace grit and 3 I don't know why hot-shot called me that but let's get him to the house he could use rest" I said taking Ace to the house and laying him on the couch

* * *

><p>I know it's short but this story is going to be harder for mr, it was requeast from one of my friends so please<br>R&R


	2. the day the cullen's stood shocked

Shun's grandfather died of a heart attack, so he has to go live with his father Billy and step mother, there Billy called him Jacob so he doesn't go by Shun. Fast forward to when Renesmee's 15, Ace comes, it's as simple as that, Jacobs life is turned upside down. He comes to the Cullen's in the middle of the night, from then it's surprise after surprise for Shun and Jacob's other life is now mixed with this one, Jacob becomes no more than a distant memory for shun as his true identity becomes clearer every day none of the Cullen's Expected Jacob to be like this, they were fed lies and no one but Bella and Neisse trusted him, Bella because she thought if Jacob was her best friend he must still deep down be the same person, and Nessie because she refuses to believe Jacob was not real, but the one thing that was real was Shun's love for Nessie

I do not own Bakugan or Twilight

**and I never said much for A/N note last time so... Leah may appear in latter chapters for the Hydron/ Leah pairings I might add some star wars, probably not, Fang from Maximum Ride WILL come in, in the next few chapters okay now lets go to chapter two**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: the day the Cullen's stood shocked<strong>

"Good morning sunshine" Ace said sitting on the couch waving his hand in front of my face

"Okay, okay I'm up gezz hot-shot"

"don't Gezz me ninja-boy, they've been interrogating me for the past two hours, I figured you didn't want them to know so I stayed quiet but that won't last much longer, oh crap they heard" Ace said

"Know what Jacob" Edward asked

"um… well it's more of a show thing, you see I'm not who you think I am, I am not Jacob black, Jacob black never existed I am Shun kazami, a ninja my mother died when I was eleven, and my grandfather died when I was fourteen, Billy left me and mom when I was two months because they could not agree on my name, dad wanted to call me Jacob and mom wanted shun, which in my opinion is way cooler, mom and dad were never married that's why my last name is Kazami the only thing that is true is my love for Nessie that hasn't changed, this is what I really look like" I knew that once I sifted back I could never phase or go back to being Jacob again I had told Seth he'd be alpha if something happened, and this is that something.

My hair got longer and my piece of hair that stuck straight up was back, my eyes were still brown and my skin was no longer tan it was pale, I was more slender now and not as buff, my waist was now smaller so that I had to grab my pants to keep them up, my shoes were also to big now as well. All of the Cullen's gasped and stood still in shock I took advantage of their being shocked and turned on Ace

"Now, hot-shot I have a question for you, How did you know where I was"

"easy, Jakor's life force, Percival found it and he led me too you, and I knew which one was you because of the way you stand with confidence even if you're unsure of something, wouldn't let your family know it" ace said

"You lied to us, to Nessie I will never forgive you, you mistake that's what you are" Rosaline said

"who are you to judge the life I live, I know I'm not perfect and I don't live to be, but you're not perfect either, no one is, I'm human I'll make mistakes it's part of life, so before you go pointing fingers how many secrets have you held from people, I never lied to you I just never told the full truth" I said

"Jacob, I mean shun, do you still love me can I still trust you" nessie asked

"yes, my love I may have not been true to you at first but now I will be, my heart beats for you, to hear your voice, my love is eternal, love is like an ever flowing river, non-stopping, ever going, it just keeps flowing and flowing on forever until it reaches a dam, there it is pushed along harder to its breaking point if you truly love someone don't put a dam in your river" I told her and she blushed

"Two quotes in less than five minutes, damn cussaholc you got to stop reading fortune cookies" Ace said I just smiled at him and he stuck his tounge out at me and I gave him the middle finger "Hey, don't give me the bird" Ace whined

"Birdie" I said and we looked at each other for a second before busting out laughing the nonmind readering ones AKA all but Edward look ar us like we were crazy Edward was chuckling

"Oh my clones, Shun I would of thought you would of matured since we were eleven" Ace said

"Nope I've just immature"

"got that right ninja child."

"What is this all about" Carsile asked

"Nothing" we said together,


	3. off to vestal

Shun's grandfather died of a heart attack, so he has to go live with his father Billy and step mother, there Billy called him Jacob so he doesn't go by Shun. Fast forward to when Renesmee's 15, Ace comes, it's as simple as that, Jacobs life is turned upside down. He comes to the Cullen's in the middle of the night, from then it's surprise after surprise for Shun and Jacob's other life is now mixed with this one, Jacob becomes no more than a distant memory for shun as his true identity becomes clearer every day none of the Cullen's Expected Jacob to be like this, they were fed lies and no one but Bella and Neisse trusted him, Bella because she thought if Jacob was her best friend he must still deep down be the same person, and Nessie because she refuses to believe Jacob was not real, but the one thing that was real was Shun's love for Nessie

I do not own Bakugan or Twilight

**now I've decided I will not put star wars in this story but there will be some star wars refences**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Vestal here we come<strong>

"so why did you come here Ace" nessie asked Ace had been here for about three days now, carsile had also got him to let him give him a check up and found Ace had a sprained wrist , so now Ace is in a brace. Hey that rhymed

"well we need Shun back on vestal a crises is arising, a distant planet, new catalyst, home of the Aviangan is trying to take control of new vestria and vestal, we got all of the bakugan onto vestal since they are defenseless agents a aviangan with no battle partner, so we need your help to save vestal and new vestria" Ace said looking at me

"What's an aviangan" I asked

"It's sort of like a bakugan but looks more like a human but have bakugan wings, or tails, or horns, some even have three heads, and they can take on a bakugan and win"

"Oh man, looks like we're going to vestal, Cullen's you in" I said

"I am" nessie said

"Count us in too" said Edward

"And rose and I"

"Me and jazz too"

"Were in to" Carsile said

"Okay lets go" Ace said as we jumped into a portal

* * *

><p><strong>and that is chapter three R&amp;R<strong>


	4. the problem

Shun's grandfather died of a heart attack, so he has to go live with his father Billy and step mother, there Billy called him Jacob so he doesn't go by Shun. Fast forward to when Renesmee's 15, Ace comes, it's as simple as that, Jacobs life is turned upside down. He comes to the Cullen's in the middle of the night, from then it's surprise after surprise for Shun and Jacob's other life is now mixed with this one, Jacob becomes no more than a distant memory for shun as his true identity becomes clearer every day none of the Cullen's Expected Jacob to be like this, they were fed lies and no one but Bella and Neisse trusted him, Bella because she thought if Jacob was her best friend he must still deep down be the same person, and Nessie because she refuses to believe Jacob was not real, but the one thing that was real was Shun's love for Nessie

I do not own Bakugan or Twilight

**now I've decided I will not put star wars in this story but there will be some star wars refences**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: the breaking news <strong>

We came out in Elsa's palace on vestal it was just as I remembered, Vestal not the palace, cause it's not that I liked Elsa or anything she is my best friend and she likes this Guy named Travis Clem

"Shun!" Dan yelled

"Dan it's so nice to see you again too" I said as he handed me a gantlet, tears came out of his eyes

"I missed you so much, dude" Dan said and I buried my head into his neck, I felt my eyes start to water up

"I missed you to, man" I said as I wrapped my arms around him and I heard Edward clear his throat to get my attention

"Ha! It's good to have you back shun. You're the man, besides me that is" marucho said

"I know" I told him laughing

"It's good to see you shun, now before we—"

"it's nice to see you to Mira, Keith, baron, hey why is the vexos here and where is his royal pain in the ass since his team mates are here" I asked

"good one ninja, we're here because we are part of the resistance now, and his I quote 'royal pain in the ass' is back in the den resting, I got to remember that one" shadow said

"Now as I was saying before we get down to business who are they?"

"Yea, who are they" his royal pain in the ass said "but seriously 'royal pain in the ass' I'm that bad, you don't even know me"

"heh, this is the Cullen's, Rosaline is a total bitch to me, Emmett is very fun and playful, Edward over there always seems to know what you're thinking I'm guessing humans can have powers too, Bella is very shy, Carsile is like a father to me, Esme is like a second mother to me I even call them mom and dad, jasper is a gentlemen and has a big influence on peoples emotions with words of course, Alice the pixie loves and I mean loves in all caps to shop, and this beautiful lady is renesmee but we call her nessie there are no words to describe how much I love her"

"well hello this is Dan, Mira, spectra or Keith, shadow, Lync, marucho, Mylene, Gus, and volt and I am prince Hydron, shun doesn't like me" Hydron said, he kneeled down on one knee and kissed Bella's hand and Neisse's making Edward and Emmett growl

"Please don't do that Hydron" I growled

"Kay, okay calm down feisty"

"See why I don't like him" I whispered to Edward when I said I couldn't phase no more I lied I can "so I hear your having a problem" I said

"Oh yeah, my father and the aviangan" Hydron said

"Your dad is a problem? Why do you say that?" Jasper said

"Well, he tried to kill me and is just plain evil" Hydron said

"I think we have to explain the Zenoheld problem" I said "Mira you guys can explain"

"Why us" Lync whined

"I'll say some unnecessary words plus, I seem to be doing a lot of talking lately"

"okay I'll do it Ha, Ha, Ha" shadow said "so the ruler of vestal used to be king Zenoheld instead of princess Elsa, but Zenoheld was power hungry and he used to beat his son, Prince Hydron, so when this king heard of new vestria, he decided to colonize it with our over following population and we captured all the bakugan that live there and treated them like animal's Ha, Ha, Ha half of us were with the Vexos we worked from the prince who ruled over new vestria, but there was a little group that caused us problems, by us I mean, Spectra, Gus, Lync, Volt, Mylene, Hydron, and I, this group was called the Battle brawlers resistance, Mira started it when she found out that the bakugan were intelligent creatures, then she got pretty-boy Ace Ha, ha, ha to join her after she beat him in a brawl, and then Baron and then Dan and Marucho came to new vestria to help Drago Free the bakugan and Mira came and saw them cream lync and volt in a brawl and got them to join but pretty boy didn't like that so he challenged Danny to a brawl, Ha, ha, Ha" shadow stuck his tongue out laughing

"You imbesole, must every thing be a joke to you, Shadow" Mylene said an ace threw him across the room

"never call me pretty-boy again or I will gut you" Ace said I rolled my eyes the Cullen's eyes widend

"What a rush" he said laying back

"I guess I'll finish" Lync said "so three days after Dan and Marucho got in to the resistance Dan was having a rematch with, Gus when this mysterious ventus brawler appeared" Lync said

"and that brawler was me I helped Dan fight Gus and then spectra took me out then Dan took him out and we then went the Alpha city, and I got us in threw a volt in the ground and we came up in the middle of a street, then we made a plan to destroy the damn dimension controller and two of us had to enter in to the tournament, and none of us could agree so we had to draw, and it was me and Hot-shot and Dan fucking freaked out" I said

"moving on after that my friend Runo came by a transporter that did not fully transport her so we had to get her back to earth but spectra, Gus, and Lync went there to so baron, Mira and I went back there and got stuck on earth with Lync for a few days, spectra and Gus had gotten back somehow" Dan said

"okay move on to the aviangan" Edward said "we get it about Hydron's father"

"The aviangan want to take over vestal, and earth" Hydron said bluntly

"Mira" I heard a soft voice say


End file.
